


Darkness Has Come

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: In voice class today, I chose to sing Enya’s May It Be, and as I was singing it, I realized just how powerful of an Ignoct story it could be.But not how you might think.Listen to the song as you read.I promise you'll understand.Episode Ignis, Verse 2.





	Darkness Has Come

It did not matter that rain fell, running down her face and ruining her makeup. Just as it did not matter that her hair was askew flat against her head. Nor did it matter that her ruined gown clung to her skin by a slowly growing expanse of red mingled into clear to wash into the waters below.

None of that mattered to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle of Tenebrae.

She was, after all, dead.

But the Oracle still lived on.

She reached for Pryna, a heartfelt apology to her most faithful of companions. _Dearest Pryna, forgive me. But this message is of vital importance and it must reach him. Our sacrifices must not be in vain._

Her companion did not fail her, and the Messenger of the Oracle rose one last time to fall before the man she sought. He paused, and though she did not understand his words, he received her message. A vision of the future that Lunafreya’s heart could not bear to see. She loved Noctis, yes, but her fate was tied to this place, to this moment. She had always known that here was where she would fall.

And so she’d played a long game, putting players on the stage as best she could without directly interfering. At first, she’d thought it would have been the young blond, but when it was the stalwart tactician that had answered her prayers, she could not have been more pleased.

He lived, he loved, he was the guiding light that shone the way for the dark-haired prince, and when he staggered back from the weight of the message that Pryna had given him, Lunafreya began to pray.

She prayed for his strength in the darkness to come, she prayed for his soul to light Noctis’ way, and she prayed that Ignis would turn away from the darkness that danced so close to his heart. If he fell to the darkness and put the Ring on here… she closed her eyes, reached for Ignis, and _prayed_.

And when Ravus turned on Ignis, she feared all was lost. She’d been so sure of her brother’s heart; when had the darkness taken him? When had he fallen away from her light? But even as she watched them fight, she saw that it was Ignis’ light that drew her brother from the edge, that gave them both the blessing to see her there. In that moment, she loved them both.

Lunafreya knew that if Ignis put on the Ring, he’d have a chance to change Noctis’ fate, the one that he’d seen. But, as with Ravus in Insomnia, it would have been for the wrong reasons, and she knew it would not kill but leave him as her brother; crippled and bitter. They'd overcome it- but at such a cost.

She made her choice, faded from their sight, and drew closer to Ignis, as she prayed he would hear her song when he faced down the Accursed.

And face him down, Ignis did.

 

For a moment, the world hung in the balance of one young man’s heart, and all Lunafreya could do was hope.  
The shadow fell from Ignis’ heart and he stood, a blazing pillar of light brighter than Lunafreya could have ever dreamed. The love in his heart shone for them all to follow into the depths of the darkness, and with that light burning as fiercely as the world’s missing sun, he bore the Ring and stood witness to its power, defying fate, gods, and even death.

They’d had it wrong, she thought as she felt herself finally start to fade. Noctis may have been the Chosen, but Ignis was the light that had guided his way. His evening star to compliment her moon, ever and _always_.

And when her light finally dissipated, it fell as softly glowing embers from whence blue flowers would bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my own damn heart today.


End file.
